Tokyo Guardian
by DiLost
Summary: SMT IV. Déjà vu, a phenomenon of feeling that one has experienced something he has not. To Flynn, seeing people he never met in his dreams, experiencing something he never did was a common thing. Unfortunately for him, Fate had other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei (...well, I own the games though, does that count?)**

**Before we begin, I would like to explain that while this is a novelization of Shin Megami Tensei IV, it might not necessarily match the 'Routes' in the game, and it will place more emphasis in Flynn being the reincarnation of the 'young man who fused with Masakado'.**

**The name for Flynn's previous incarnation will be Futsuo, the nickname of SMT 1's protagonist, since the name 'Furin' (Flynn) most likely is based on Futsuo.**

**With that said, do enjoy the story and leave a review if possible.**

* * *

**Tokyo Guardian**

**Prologue: 'Won't You Revive Me?'**

Flynn opened his eyes, and his eyes widened in surprise. He was floating, in an empty sky.

His mind told him that this must be a dream, since his last memory was taking a nap with Issachar near Lake Mikado.

Then he heard voices.

'Eli Eli lama sabachthani?!'

Those were foreign words that he could not understand, however, he recalled a Luxuror once speaking those words as they read the Holy Scripture. When he looked down below the clouds, he saw a man, nailed on a cross speaking to the sky.

'Many awaken from their slumber within the Earth's soil.'

He saw shadowed figures, rising from the deepest part of the land, while he knew not what they are, he could feel that they are part of 'Nature' itself.

'The Lion's roar has drowned out the great Eagle.'

The 'Forces of Nature' walked the earth, crushing those who are too Weak to survive, glorifying the Strong. Their roars of victory could be heard even from the sky where he was.

'The Horn pierces the Heavens, planets are trampled upon as They descend upon the Earth.'

And another figure, this time standing on the clouds sounded a horn, and the Living Beings flew from Heaven with their wings, towards the land.

'Mene, Mene, Tekel, Upharsin.'

This time, he understood the words, his father once told him of the same words from the Holy Scripture. If Flynn recalled correctly it meant that the Kingdom's days were numbered, that God has weighted it, and the Kingdom would be divided. But he had a feeling the voice was not talking about the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, at least... not completely.

He watched as the 'Forces of Nature' fought against the 'Living Beings', destroying the land around them as they warred without end

Flynn wondered if their war _could_ even end, but then... He heard a loud moaning sound, it was thunderous and ominous, even the shadowed figures ceased their war.

And a Massive Giant rose, It placed Itself between the Beings of Land and Beings of Heaven, becoming a shield to separate the two warring Beings.

Flynn watched in amazement as the Heavenly Beings built a Kingdom and villages on the Giant's back.

'Who are you...? State your name!' This time, he heard a voice speaking around him. He assumed that the voice was talking to him.

"Flynn"

'Hahahaha... He has spoken!' The voice shouted joyously.

'Your life is now irrevocably changed!' Flynn opened his mouth in surprise as he saw his ragged clothes transforming into a blue uniform that he had seen the Samurais wear.

'The choices you make will no longer bear only on you.' He tried to search for the source of the voice to no avail.

'What you do...' He heard a sound of thunderclap beside him. And suddenly he fell, falling towards a mysterious vortex.

'Will create a world!'

And he blacked out.

* * *

He could hear crackling sounds around him. ...he felt so warm, hot even. Then he opened his eyes, and immediately tried to stand.

For around him were flames. A strange grey land surrounded by grey square buildings.

And then, a distorted voice, sounding as if two people speaking at once could be heard.

"Oh, so there you are," The voice said.

"Hey. Over here," Flynn could see a bright light a distance away from him, in the middle of this burning land. The voice seemed to originate from the light.

He walked towards it, and as he grew closer, he could see a white humanoid figure that is expelling the light.

When Flynn stopped in front of the figure, 'it' spoke.

"...you finally made it. Now I can take shape too..." He was puzzled hearing those words, but then the figure transformed.

The white figure transformed into a shadowed figure, not unlike the one he saw from the sky. But this man was more... 'human', he seemed to wear the Samurai uniform. Flynn discarded the notion, maybe this is a dream he is having because he was anxious about the Gauntlet Rite?

"I was fighting damn hard when I waited for you to show up," The figure complained, "You do remember me, right?"

He didn't. He could not recall meeting this man. But then, a memory came to him. A spiky haired man with wild look in his eyes. He had never seen the man before, but he felt as if he knew him.

"That's right..." The figure nodded.

If he recalled, his name was Ken-

"I'm Walter."

Flynn was puzzled. This man claimed that his name was Walter, but somehow, he felt as if this man's name _could be_ 'Kenji'. Then he realized that 'Kenji' was a foreign name to the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. Where did the name came from?

Then the figure spoke again, "Whatever happens after this, you'd better not forget me."

Flynn immediately returned his focus to the man. He did not know why, but the words the man spoke seemed to foreshadow something. He tried to study all of the man's features.

Spiky hair, a bit different from Kenji's (whoever 'Kenji' is), he could not make out the face but he had a feeling that the man was grinning confidently.

"Because you and me are going to make a world where anything can be changed if you have the will..." 'Walter' said to him.

...a world where anything can be changed as long as you have the will to do it... That sounded interesting.

In Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, the Luxurors were the Mind, and Casualries were the Body. He heard his friend Issachar complaining about that many times. Is this man talking about changing that?

But the mutual understanding between Luxurors and Casualries were simple, one does what the other cannot. While it is true that some of them took it to the extreme, Casualries who does not wish to think, or Luxurors who does not wish to work, the system itself is not 'wrong'.

Just as he was about to ask Walter about it, light filled his vision and Walter disappeared.

* * *

When the light dissipated, Flynn was in a desert.

"...Thank goodness you're here."

He heard a voice coming from another light, similar to the one that 'became' Walter. The light was standing before a huge rock.

"Please, come quick," The voice beckoned.

He walked towards it, and as he stopped in front of the figure, he noted that the 'rock' was actually the head of a statue. A statue of an unidentified man.

"Good, you've come. Now I can take shape too..."

Just like Walter, the man transformed, into a man with curly hair, and just like Walter, he could not make out the face.

"I prayed and waited... longing for the day you'd come," The man informed him.

'Pray'? He associated that word with one person, someone he had never met before.

"You remember who I am, right?"

...Flynn had a feeling that it would end up like 'Kenji' and 'Walter' but he could try.

"Yes, that's right..."

Kiyohar-

"My name is Jonahtan."

...well, Flynn supposed that the man did not match the image of Kiyoharu he had. Kiyoharu was a long haired man with innocent eyes, unlike this 'Jonathan'.

"You mustn't forget that my future is with you."

Were this any other occasion, Flynn would have made a joke.

"The two of us are going to make a world where the peace we know today lasts forever..."

Peace? ...indeed, while Luxurors and Casualries have their differences, the Casualries were content with their jobs and Luxurors were the only ones intelligent enough to formulate efficient schedule and commands.

In a way, it was a 'peace'. However, similar to Walter's 'idea', it was too... extreme. There are some things in Eastern Kingdom of Mikado that must be changed, but there are some that must be preserved too.

Flynn felt as if he had experienced this dilemma once, long ago.

And then light covered his vision once again.

* * *

And Flynn woke in a strange land, empty and dark. He heard laughter and sounds of joys that is completely unlike this barren land.

Then a little girl appeared in front of him. He did not know her, unlike 'Walter' and 'Jonathan' who reminded him of 'Kenji' and 'Kiyoharu', this girl was a complete unknown.

...though, he could not even recall anything about 'Kenji' and 'Kiyoharu' other than their basic characteristics.

The girl spoke.

"I... revive... every... sake..." The girl's words were unclear. He tried to listen more clearly and walked closer to her.

And then, her words resounded, clearer than any words that he had ever hear.

"Please Flynn, won't you revive me...?"

* * *

**That is the end of the prologue. If you have any questions or confusions, you can either PM or review this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei (...well, I own the games though, does that count?)**

**Review Responses:**

**ADeadDieHard: Thank you, and yes, it is mostly following the Neutral Route. I will do my best.**

**8Swords: Hahaha, I'll try to live up to your expectation then.**

**Guest: Indeed. ...well, not 'Futsuo' yet though. Still only 'flashes of memories'.**

**KO: He does. Which will mainly come in play when he entered 'Tokyo arc' and 'Blasted' and 'Infernal' arcs.**

**I will add the 'For the Past... For the Future' (And all other story DLCs), but I don't know when to do it. I know that 'Ancient of Days' and 'Eternal Youth' will be after Blasted and Infernal Tokyo though... and 'For the Past... For the Future' is after both of them.**

**Hmm... that could be interesting. I am mostly following the game in this story. Note that most dialogues are the same as the game. It will start to change later on though...**

**Done.**

* * *

**Tokyo Guardian**

**Chapter 1: The Gauntlet Rite**

"-oy... Hoy, wake up."

A voice again? Is this a continuation of his strange dream?

"If we're not on our way soon, we'll be late."

Late? Wait, he recognized this voice...

Flynn opened his eyes, before him was a beautiful circular lake standing on a cliff. In a distance away, he could see the Castle City, the center of Eastern Kingdom of Mikado.

This is... Lake Mikado, it seemed that he fell asleep while waiting for the Gauntlet Rite to begin.

"Are you awake? I admit, I fell asleep too..." The voice who woke him up, Issachar admitted to him.

A man with brown hair that is tied in ponytail appeared in his line of sight.

"We've spent so many days out here at Lake Mikado, after all... When I thought about this being our last nap here, I couldn't bear to rouse myself," Issachar said to him with a sad smile.

"So I don't want to hear, 'You promised to wake me up, Issachar!' eh?" His best friend said with a chuckle.

Flynn laughed, "You promised to wake me up, Issachar!" He told the other man with a smile.

Issachar is his best friend since he was a kid, they were together almost everyday back at Kiccigiorgi. To be honest, Issachar was a bit like an older brother to him. The other man had never stopped talking about how he wanted to become a Samurai and protect his family and friends.

Hearing his words, Issachar grinned and was about to shot back a retort, but then, "Drat, but now's not the time to argue. We must hurry to the Gauntlet Rite."

...that's right, the Gauntlet Rite. Flynn began to think about why he was here as Issachar dragged him towards the Castle City.

* * *

When they both arrived inside the castle town, Issachar spoke.

"...here at last, It's such a long trip from the village," Issachar stated with a sigh of relief.

That is true, it took them a few days of travelling to reach the Mikado Castle from Kiccigiorgi.

"The city is so big," Issachar marveled, "I don't think I could even hazard a guess as to where they might hold the Rite."

"...are you saying you took us here without knowing where we're supposed to go?" Flynn questioned his best friend. "Didn't the village chief told us where our destination is?"

Issachar laughed nervously, "I can't help it! I was so excited at the thought of becoming a samurai that I forgot!" Then he blinked, "Wait, what about you, Flynn? Do you remember where it is?"

Flynn shook his head, "No, sorry. I wasn't listening at that time."

Issachar nodded, "It's alright, I know your condition."

Issachar is one of the few people he told of his condition, about how he sometimes received flashes of 'vision' that showed places or people he had never seen. Thanks to those 'visions', Flynn sometimes spaced out and became cut off from reality so to speak.

Then Issachar saw a man with a rather... elegant attire, "Ah, sir! Excuse me!" He called the man.

The man turned towards them, Flynn noted a small amount of disdain in his eyes, "...what is it?"

Issachar seemed to saw the disdain too, as he became nervous, "Well... Us two... We have come for the Rite and..."

"Hmph... A Casualry brat," The man scoffed. Flynn narrowed his eyes hearing that. This person is one of the Luxurors that discriminates it seemed.

"The Gauntlet Rite, you say...?" The man began to pretend to ponder for a moment, "Seek it yourself."

Then the man continued, "Though you may as well begin preparing now for your journey home," The man left them with a laugh.

Issachar blinked, not knowing how to react. The Luxuror just now was completely different from the people in Kiccigiorgi.

"Um... Thank you...?" He said to the man's back. "Seems the tales I'd heard of Luxurors' snoot undershot the mark."

Flynn sighed, "If everyone in the city is like that, I doubt I can handle staying here, even if we become Samurai."

Issachar grinned, "Think positive! There's no way everyone is like that. No matter, we'll find someone else to ask."

* * *

As the two walked around the Castle City, Flynn began to recall what his father told him of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado.

It was a country built 1500 years ago by King Aquila, the First Samurai. The center of it was the Mikado Castle, located where they were now, Castle City.

Outside of the Castle City were villages such as Kiccigiorgi. The difference between them was like comparing an ant to a human. Castle City was massive, while Kiccigiorgi was a rather small town.

However, he didn't really care about that. What he found troubling is the 'system' used by the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado.

The people are divided into two, Luxuror and Casualry. The Casualries are the lower class, usually Casualries work as laborers and live at the outer rim of the Castle City and the villages. The Luxurors on the other hand, live inside the Castle City's inner rim, and are wealthy.

One main difference between them is, the Casualries are not taught to read the 'Mystic Script', and therefore, could not read. While the Luxurors could.

As far as he knew, the only Casualry from Kiccigiorgi who could read the 'Mystic Script' was him. However, his mind called them by another names, 'Kanji', 'Hiragana' and 'Katakana'. He assumed that this is thanks to his visions.

Anyway, the 'designation' and 'caste' of Luxuror and Casualry are hereditary. Once a Luxuror, you stay a Luxuror. The same could be said for Casualry.

However, there is a way for a Casualry to 'ascend' into a Luxuror. And that is by passing the Gauntlet Rite and becoming a Samurai.

Many Casualries have tried to become a Samurai, most were met with failure, however there are those who succeed, bringing hope to other Casualries that they too, could become a Samurai.

Again, this does not really concern him. While he was outraged by how the Luxurors behave, the main reason of him trying to become a Samurai is simple.

To read literature, the books. He hoped to find answers or at least, clues of the visions that constantly attacked him.

Not even the village chief of Kiccigiorgi knew of the answer, and the chief advised him to come with Issachar to the Castle City. To try searching for the answer as a Samurai.

And here he was, in the...

Casualry's district of Castle City.

It was completely different from the previous area they were in. Flynn felt more at home here since this place is rather similar to Kiccigiorgi.

They asked a few people about the Gauntlet Rite. But the answers were not what they hoped.

A woman answered, "If you become a Blessed Samurai, you'll be counted as a Luxuror too! What a boon that must be! Though I'm satisfied being a Casualry, myself. It's the station in life God has given me."

And a craftsman answered this, "Today's that ceremony, right? That means there'll be a whole mob of people coming to Mikado Castle. I'd best pick up the pace of my work, shouldn't I? Ah well, I'm not paid to use my brain. The Luxurors can do the thinking for me."

Hearing that, Issachar frowned, "...even the Casualries here are different from the people from our village," He commented.

Flynn shrugged, "You can't blame them, living with Luxurors everyday must have done _wonders_ to their brains."

As they walked through the Casualry's districts, Flynn noted that most of them are rather... submissive towards the Luxurors. They seemed to consider the Luxurors position above them as 'normal'.

"...Issachar, I'm starting to think that this Rite is not worth it."

Issachar shook his head, "Don't think like that! Come on! Let's ask those two guys!"

Issachar pointed towards two green armored men.

"Those are Samurais, correct? They are probably busy, we shouldn't bother them," Flynn told him.

Issachar sighed but nodded, "Alright, let's try going into the Castle a bit more then."

* * *

"...Issachar, this is the residential area for Luxurors right?" He questioned his friend.

Issachar grinned, "I'm hoping that there are Luxurors who are different from that guy."

...this guy is always so positive, Flynn thought. But he supposed that is one of Issachar's good point.

"Ah, are you lost? This is a residential area for we Luxurors. Of all the lands of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, we Luxurors only live inside this castle," A rather plump man greeted them.

Then the man continued in a rather small voice, "I won't forbid you to come here exactly. But... I would certainly prefer you to keep the town's unwritten rules."

It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

'No Casualry may come to Luxuror's area.' The rule is probably something like that, or so he assumed.

Then they head a loud woman talking to herself.

"There haven't been any new Samurai for years now. I wonder if the Gauntlets will accept anyone this year," She mused to herself.

...that is not a good sign for them.

"Let's ask one more person before we leave," Issachar told him.

Then they asked a slant-eyed man, "Is this your first time in the castle town? You're here for the Rite, aren't you?" Seeing Issachar's nod, He continued, "It's Aquila Statue Plaza where you want to be. You can feel the kingdom's rich history all around you there."

"Thank you," Issachar bowed to the man, then he turned towards Flynn with a grin, "See? There are good guys among the Luxurors."

Flynn nodded, "Quite obviously. What I am worried of is that majority of them act arrogant. Most Samurai are Luxurors, can you imagine being surrounded by people like that?"

Issachar's grin disappeared, "Well... not really..."

The two of them walked out of the Luxuror's district. Into the Mikado Castle.

* * *

As they walked, Flynn saw an obelisk standing near the castle.

"Issachar, can you wait for a moment?" Issachar looked like he was about to argue but nodded.

"Okay, remember that our time is limited though."

Flynn nodded and walked towards the obelisk. An epigraph is craved on it.

He started to read it.

_'In ancient times, this land was shared by angels and those blessed by God.'_

_'One day, the Unclean Ones emerged from the underworld, and decided of their own mind to live here.'_

_'The Unclean Ones summoned demons and the angels knew they could not be allowed to go unchecked.'_

_'Fearing the power of angels sent by God, the Unclean Ones retreated to the underworld from whence they came.'_

_'Thus were the land blessed by God and the people who dwelled there protected by angels.'_

"This is a mere fairy tale," Issachar commented from behind him after listening the words on the obelisk, "Angels and demons are stuff of legend, not history."

Flynn wondered if that was true. Among the visions he had, he was surrounded by people and strange beings that could only be described as 'demons' or 'angels'. They were certainly not humans, that is for sure.

Then he read another part of the epigraph.

_'In the long ago war of angels and demons, one soldier stood with the angels.'_

_'Like the Unclean Ones, this soldier summoned demons, but he did so to combat the demonic hordes.'_

_'With this power, the soldier forced the demons into the underworld and sealed the path to their country.'_

_'This soldier was the first Samurai, as well as the first monarch of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado... Aquila.'_

_'King Aquila's great achievement is the reason why Samurai are even today the cornerstone of our defences.'_

"Yes, the Samurai..." Issachar grinned, "When I am made a Samurai, then I, too, shall be..."

Ignoring his friend who began imagining about his life as a Samurai, Flynn continued to read the last part of the epigraph.

_'In the first year of the Gregorian Calendar, King Aquila established the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado in this land.'_

_'The king built a castle in the sealed land and prayed to God. his subjects following his example, prayed as well.'_

_'Under God's watchful eye, the people were guaranteed equality and peace everlasting.'_

"Luxurors and Casualries... We may be of different classes but we're all equals inside," Issachar commented seriously.

Flynn nodded.

Then they heard a sound of clapping and Flynn saw a man with short golden hair and strange green eyes. Instantly, Flynn watched the man closely. All of his senses screamed that this man was no ordinary man, and he is dangerous.

"Beautiful words, Sons of Man," The man praised Issachar, "Indeed, all are equal in the Lord's ever-watching eyes. While Luxurors and Casualries possess different roles, by the end of their mortality, they are the same. All people of this land are Chosen by Him."

"...um, who are you?" Issachar asked the man, weirded out by the man's blank green eyes and his words.

The man nodded, "I am merely, a Scribe. I am tasked to watch over this land, and its people."

...a scribe, Flynn wondered if this man could help him.

Then the man raised his hand, as if stopping the two of them from speaking anything, "While I would enjoy our conversation, your time grow short, Sons of Man. I do not wish you to miss your destinies."

Issachar seemed to remember why they were here, "Hoy, Flynn! Look at the time! We'd better hurry!" Issachar grabbed Flynn's arm and dragged him away.

Leaving the Scribe who watched them with emotionless eyes.

"...how unexpected. To think that I would meet _him_ again. Will he stand with us this time, or will he stand with the Unclean Ones?"

* * *

Issachar and Flynn arrived and stand with other youths in a queue. Facing the massive stone statue of King Aquila.

The people gathered around the plaza, forming a square, and in the middle of the plaza was a Samurai.

"Those who have come for the Gauntlet Rite, form up here!" As they followed his instructions, the Samurai continued, "You must abide until your turn!"

"This is it... We're finally here," Issachar whispered excitedly.

Flynn nodded, he had to admit, even he was feeling a bit excited.

"...Do you know? I head a curious thing from the elders at our village," Issachar began to say, "Those who pass the Rite and become Samurai must live in Mikado Castle."

"As I heard it, they can't even go back to their hometown, unless it's for a mission," Then his best friend looked down, depressed, "This could be farewell for us, Flynn."

"...and you waited until now to tell me this?" Flynn questioned his friend.

Issachar smiled, "Don't worry. I'm confident that the two of us can become Samurai together."

Flynn said nothing. Then they saw a young man walked out of the plaza, having completed the Rite.

"Those who fail, must leave at once!" The Samurai declared.

"...the Gauntlet didn't shine for me..." The young man declared, "I know this Rite is a dog and pony show, but the Kingdom says to do it, so I go along."

The young man left the plaza.

"I will become a Samurai... I'm definitely going to be a Samurai..." Issachar muttered as if speaking a mantra.

"A Samurai and a Luxuror at that..." Issachar said firmly.

Flynn frowned hearing that. Does being Luxuror really matter that much to Issachar?

"Next candidate, step forth," The Samurai commanded.

"That's my cue. Here I go to become a Samurai!" Issachar said, though to Flynn, it sounded as if he is trying to convince himself.

"Just know, Flynn... you'll always be my friend."

Flynn nodded, "Of course."

Issachar proceeded to the center of the plaza.

* * *

Flynn sighed as he continued his wait. Without Issachar around, he had no one to talk to. Issachar did not return at all, so he had no idea if his friend succeed or failed.

Flynn tried to recall the people who were called before Issachar. He realized that he recognized two of them.

Walter and Jonathan. The two young men he met in his dream. And now that he saw the two of them in the flesh, he was struck by a sudden feeling of nostalgia.

"...Kenji... Kiyoharu..." He could only recall their names and bits of their personalities. He wondered if he would see them someday. Maybe they will recognize him too? Did he even look the same as him from the vision?

...in the first place, who was he in the vision?

"Next candidate, come forth! I'm talking to you there! Hurry up and head to the square!" Flynn realized that he was being called. He walked to the center of the plaza.

There were rows of man with blue uniform and hoods covering their faces.

As he walked towards them, he saw Issachar standing near the man. Issachar looked at him and sighed, walking away wistfully.

...he failed. Flynn realized. Issachar failed to become a Samurai.

"What's the matter?" A stern-looking man with sharp eyes with white uniform asked him, "It's your turn next, isn't it?"

Flynn nodded.

"Go on," The man motioned Flynn to step forward.

Then a monk greeted him, "Welcome, young man."

Flynn bowed in a greeting, it was a strange habit of his. The 'him from the vision' always bowed when 'he' met someone who are older than 'him', and Flynn picked it up.

"Will the Gauntlet choose you to be a Samurai...?" The monk questioned to no one in particular, "Let us begin the Rite. Present to me your left arm."

Flynn began to think, Issachar failed. If he passed the Rite and become a Samurai, would Issachar envy him? Would it break their friendship?

Then Issachar's words came to him.

_"Just know, Flynn... you'll always be my friend."_

Flynn extended his left arm. He believed, that his bond with Issachar is stronger than simple words such as 'Luxuror', 'Samurai' or 'Casualry'.

The monk placed a gauntlet on his arm.

Then a part of the Gauntlet opened, and bright white light shone from it.

"O God Almighty..." The monk began. "If this young man in my sight is to receive the gift of becoming a Samurai..."

"Please bestow Your light upon this mystic gauntlet!" The monk prayed, "Now young man, touch the Gauntlet."

Flynn placed his hand on the shining light. And a Mystic Script appeared on it.

ENGAGED

The monk gasped in amazement, "The gauntlet has accepted this man as its owner!" He declared, "This is the birth of a new Samurai!"

Flynn stared at the gauntlet blankly, his mind still processing the fact that he had passed the Rite, while Issachar had not.

"Congratulations, young man. You are now a Samurai," the monk congratulated him, "Sir Hope, please show Flynn to the residence hall."

The sharp-eyed man he saw before frowned.

"...I am sorry? Do you not understand that I am here on Abbot Hugo's behalf?" The monk seemed outraged that the sharp-eyed man disobeyed him.

"There is no need to cross," The sharp-eyed man, Hope told the monk, "I have heard you."

Then he turned towards Flynn, "Follow me."

As Flynn followed Hope out of the plaza, he saw Issachar among the people watching.

"...why..?!" He heard Issachar mutter.

Flynn considered to cease his steps and comforted his friends but...

_"You'll always be my friend."_

He mouthed towards Issachar, 'You are my friend.'

He did not know if Issachar saw him or not, but even though he became a Samurai, Flynn felt as if his life took a turn for the worse.

* * *

The Scribe watched as Hope escorted Flynn out of the plaza.

"...as to be expected, of the Reincarnation of _he_ who has defeated Sandalphon and Mahakala," The Scribe mused, "However, him being chosen by the gauntlet would imply that Stephen is one step closer to finding him."

At least he could take solace in the fact that the Morning Star had yet to meet the Son of Man. However, he knew it would only be a matter of time before the Fallen began to influence this holy land.

"I shall leave it to you then, 'Gabby'," The Scribe told a hooded woman. "Remember, while he was the one who assisted in the sealing of your 'brothers', his potential is undeniable."

The woman nodded, "It shall be done as the Lord wills it."

* * *

**Right, the changes have began, well, it is just foreshadowing for now though.**

**Changes:**

**The Scribe's presence. ...his identity should be obvious I guess.**

**Also, I will say this now: I will put all 'story-related' DLC into the story. However, I am still thinking about 'when' the DLC is done. As in, when will Flynn do it. This means, it will have:**

**Clipped Wings 1 and 2. Ancient of Days, Eternal Youth, and For the Past... For the Future.**

**The reason why I mention 'Pluto' and 'Mahakala' is because I assume that 'Futsuo' fought 'Sandalphon' and 'Mahakala' in the past, just like how the usual 'Neutral Route' means fight bosses of 'Law' and 'Chaos'.**

**Reasons why I chose them:**

**1. Sandalphon because Metatron is relevant to the story, and Archangels are fought in the DLCs. So they shouldn't be the bosses or it will be 'boring'. It is not 'Pluto' because Pluto is simply a 'system' used to eliminate the remaining humanity in Blasted Tokyo, and not the boss.**

**2. Mahakala because in the Infernal Tokyo, Flynn fought Mahamayuri. I was entertaining the thought of using a Hindu Deity as the Chaos boss Futsuo fought. But Shiva is too strong and Ravana is in SMT 1. I thought, why not someone who is called one of Shiva's Avatar, thus Mahakala.**

**Please tell me what you think of the decisions I made. If you want to give suggestion about the bosses or the time of the DLC, I will welcome a discussion for it. Maybe I will change it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei**

**Review Responses:**

**ADeadDieHard: Indeed, it was Metatron. And he had no intention of being subtle. Recall that almost everyone in Eastern Kingdom of Mikado are devout followers of YHVH. Even if his identity is found out, he will simply be revered. Lilith haven't come to Mikado right now, so Mikado is still... 'Kingdom of Saint'.**

**...though with strange 'words' and grammar that some people in Mikado use, I won't be surprised to see someone who use words like 'Sons of Man'.**

**Isabeau well... I'm still thinking about that...**

**KO: He was attached with his friends. Well, he DID die protecting Kenji in Infernal Tokyo and I don't think anyone can be cruel with Kiyoharu, that man is broken.**

**Problem is, 'For the Past... For the Future' is 'endgame' difficulty quest. Flynn who haven't come to Tokyo won't be able to win in that quest. But I do plan on having him recognize Tokyo.**

**Hmm... not immediately, but Skins will feel that he is familiar.**

**Ame no Kagaseo: Yeah, his memories is a bit chaotic, he has his main memories but have flashes of 'past' memories that confuse him. He is Neutral, as the title said, 'Tokyo Guardian', which refers to Masakado. Hahaha, just a random summary.**

**Indeed, that was Metatron. Mahakala never actually appeared in the game as story related character. Be it in SMT 1-4 or Persona. I picked him because he is 'sometimes' said to be avatar of Shiva, and Shiva himself is too powerful to be used as a boss. Sandalphon is Prophet Elijah, and because he is similar to Enoch, human who become angel, they are called brothers. He is the Angel of Prayer.**

**Yes, Metatron's presence is the first change. Hmm... he will face Lucifer certainly. But... well, anymore will be spoiler. Black Samurai will be interesting.**

**Kyouningyou: Indeed... I assumed that it is because Flynn can become an ally to them too.**

**Yes, that's the name of first SMT protagonist (nickname, that is).**  
**Hmm... I gave him that name because it is better than having an original name (OC trauma here). Though I plan on having 'Futsuo' follow SMT's tradition and is called 'you' or other nicknames.**

**Crow667: Thank you, and please warn me if I'm going too fast or did not explain something clear enough. Since I am following the game's pace, maybe I missed one or two explanation...**

* * *

**Tokyo Guardian**

**Chapter 2: Being a Samurai**

"I am Hope, head of the Samurai," Hope introduced himself as they walked inside a rather large building. He stopped in front of a door, "From today on, you dwell in this room."

Flynn looked around the room, the walls were made of bricks, just like most buildings in the city. And it was large, larger than his bedroom back at Kiccigiorgi at least.

"As a member of our band, you will work on the behalf of this kingdom alongside the rest of we Samurai," Hope informed him. "Though you've just been inducted, your practival training will begin tomorrow morning. On the desk is a standard sword that we Samurai use. Bring it with you tomorrow."

Flynn nodded, "Understood, Sir Hope."

Hope nodded his approval, "I suggest you rest early tonight to recover from your journey. You'll receive more details tomorrow."

With that, Hope left the room.

With nothing to do, Flynn decided to retire to his new bed early. He does not know what his 'training' will be and he would prefer to be in his full capacity when it began.

As he closed his eyes, his mind worked unceasingly.

Thinking of his life back at Kiccigiorgi, his family, his friends, his visions and how he was suddenly stuck in his new life as a Samurai.

However, one thought stand above the rest.

Issachar.

What is he doing now? Will he be alright?

Thoughts such as that struck him until he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Flynn opened his eyes and saw a young man wearing Samurai uniform in his room.

"Oh, were you still asleep? Don't mind me barging in," The Samurai, he recognized him instantly, Walter stated with a smirk.

"...are you some kind of deviant?" Flynn asked with a deadpan expression.

Walter laughed hearing his question, "Glad to see that you got a sense of humor, don't worry. I'm no burglar or deviant. I'm a bona fide Samurai. I just became one yesterday, just as you did, heh," Walter grinned.

"I couldn't figure that out from your uniform, thanks," Flynn had to admit, he was being quite irritable currently. His mind was still in how his life has changed itself in less than a day.

Walter smirked, "Okay Mr. Grouchy, suit up. Time to go for a training."

Flynn nodded as he stood up from the bed, "Sorry about that. I was still reeling from the revelation that I became a Samurai." _'While my best friend didn't.' _"My name is Flynn, and you're?" He knew Walter's name, obviously. But calling the man's name without him introducing himself is not a good way to make a first impression.

"Don't worry about it. I know how it feels. My name's Walter," Walter introduced himself. "I heard you came from the Casualries too."

Flynn nodded, "That's right. I'm from Kiccigiorgi."

Walter grinned again, "That's why I came to introduce myself. It's good to meet you, Flynn."

"Pleased to meet you too, Walter," Flynn nodded at the other former Casualry as he grabbed his Samurai uniform and wore it over his white shirt.

Then Walter's face became serious, "By the by... have we met somewhere before?"

Flynn froze, could Walter be similar to him? Someone who received visions? He was still unsure and so he gave a neutral answer.

"Possibly," He answered. But Walter's answer surprised him even more.

"No, of course we haven't. That was only a dream... I'm imagining things. Pay me no mind."

...this person is similar to him, Flynn realized. And possibly, the other man, Jonathan too. Still, if Walter did not wish to speak of it, he would not.

"I'll go ahead, then, we'll meet with the other new Samurais in the Aquila Statue Plaza. It seems that we'll be going to Naraku."

...Naraku? Flynn voiced his question.

Walter shrugged, "I don't know what that is. I heard from the senior Samurais that all new Samurais began their training at Naraku."

Flynn nodded, "Right, I'll be there after I'm done with my preparation."

Walter waved as he walked out of Flynn's room.

"...Naraku, eh?" Flynn wondered if there was some kind of meaning to that name.

After he picked up the sword on the desk that Hope spoke about yesterday. He walked out of his room.

* * *

Flynn walked through the Castle City. He noted the difference in the people's gazes from yesterday.

While yesterday he was a nobody Casualry for them, they saw him with respect today.

"...pathetic..." Flynn muttered. It was pathetic to see how much a simple change in status could transform how people see you.

He saw a group of people wearing similar uniform as him in front of the Aquila Statue and he joined them.

There were four of them.

"What's this I see? Are you a prentice Samurai too?" One of them, a young man with a rather... strange hair asked with a scoff.

Walter cut in, "Yes, but look who's talking. Come to that, who are you?"

The new recruit was outraged, "I am Navarre! NAVARRE! This marks the third time I've said as much!" Then he tried to regain his calm, "Let's see... Walter and Flynn, I presume? You two are our last arrivals."

Then he smirked, "It seems Casualries tend to be dawdlers. I find this cause for some concern. Don't you think so, Jonathan?"

Jonathan sighed, Flynn noted that he was the same as the one he saw in his dream. Just like Walter. "Navarre... I believe that's enough. We're all prentices here, after all."

And a young lady continued Jonathan's words, "You're going to give him a bad impression of us Luxurors."

"What?! That's rather cutting of you, isn't it, Isabeau?!" Navarre shouted.

"Huh, you may be a Luxuror, but I think we'll get along fine," Walter said to Isabeau.

"I don't know about that..." Isabeau seemed to be neutral to them. Then she turned towards Flynn, "You've been quiet, though. My name is Isabeau. What's yours?"

Flynn bowed, "My name is Flynn."

Jonathan's eyes went towards Flynn, "Hm? Flynn? That's the name from my dream..." Then he shook his head, "Sorry, never mind me. Interesting... I am Jonathan. I look forwards to working alongside you, my fellow prentice."

Flynn nodded, "Jonathan and Isabeau, correct?" Flynn asked the two Luxurors, at their nods, he continued, "Worry not. I do not look at people based on their classes. If anything, Navarre simply gave me a bad impression of himself."

Navarre seemed outraged as the two other Luxurors and Walter chuckled at his expense, but before the Luxuror blew up, Hope spoke as he walked towards them.

"So you're all here, then."

"A-ah, the Commander's here..." Navarre immediately tried to present himself the best as he could.

"You five are the successful candidates from this year's Gauntlet Rite."

"Five...?" Walter seemed surprised, "People came from all over the Kingdom and only five were chosen?"

"Are you truly so surprised? Five is a much bigger crop than usual!" Navarre informed Walter.

"Cut the chitchat, Walter, Navarre," Hope ordered the two.

Walter and Navarre quieted down.

"We will now begin your practical training," Hope declared. "Henceforth, you will all be making forays into Naraku."

"Naraku...?" Jonathan asked, his tone curious, "If I recall correctly, that is reportedly the place where demons..."

"Demons?" Walter raised one of his eyebrow.

Hope nodded, "You're Jonathan, yes? You seem very well-informed."

"My father never would reveal to me the Samurai's true mission..." Isabeau muttered, "So it involves vanquishing demons..."

To be honest, Flynn was not surprised. He had suspected that demons exist from his visions. And this belief was strengthened by the Scribe he met yesterday.

That Scribe... he was not a human.

"Today, you will enter Naraku and receive basic Samurai training as you battle demons. You'll be given a small stipend to prepare yourselves, as well as a few commons supplies."

Hope handed each of the prentices their supplies.

"There are shops here in the square that handle what you'll need," Hope informed the prentices, "Each of you will enter Naraku as soon as you're ready. I'll be in touch and by and by with the details of the exercise."

"You're all dismissed. Go and make yourselves ready for training."

Flynn left the plaza with the other recruits.

* * *

Flynn watched as the other recruits decided their destinations. Walter went to the blacksmith, Jonathan, Isabeau and Navarre to the Apothecary.

Flynn thought for a moment before deciding to go to the blacksmith.

He entered the building with a sign that read 'Q's Blacksmith'.

He was greeted by the blacksmith, "Young Samurai, welcome! Please feel free to call me Q. It would please me if my shop's weapons and armor were of use to you."

Flynn examined the weapons and armors. After examining them, he decided that there was nothing he could use. Not with the amount of money he had.

With the money he acquired from assisting people in Kiccigiorgi and the money from Hope, he possessed about 1000 macca. He could buy a sword but decided to use the sword that was given to him instead.

He left the store without buying anything.

He entered the 'B's Apothecary', next. And the shopkeeper introduced herself as 'B'.

Flynn decided to buy a detox solution, reasoning that he did not know what await him in Naraku. He might as well prepare for poisoning or such.

After that, he left the shops. and went towards the place where Hope told them to gather.

The entrance to Naraku.

* * *

There was a Samurai waiting in front of a building. Behind him was the entrance to the 'building', only, instead of a normal building, it was some kind of ruins or cave.

"You've come, newly chosen one," The Samurai greeted, "Past here is Naraku. The cavern of evil where the demons from fables you've heard exist in the flesh. Have you come fully prepared?"

Flynn nodded.

"Then go and face the training exercises. And try not to be slain," With the ominous warning, the Samurai allowed him to pass.

* * *

Naraku was unlike what he had experienced before in his life.

It was eerie, and silent. As if he could be attacked anytime. Nevertheless, he walked through a short corridor.

And was met by a circular stairs and a board. He read the message on the board.

_'Go forth, fellow Samurai.'_

_'Those who descend these stairs and live to climb them again will be renowned as heroes.'_

"...heroes..." Flynn muttered to himself.

Then he descended through the stairs and as he reached the end of the stairs, he saw another board.

_'Praise be the brave Samurai!'_

_'And let us mourn our comrades who have fallen before achieving their goals.'_

"How reassuring..." Flynn muttered.

He walked towards another short corridor, and saw another board beside a door.

_'Beware the appearance of demons.'_

After he read that, the Gauntlet on his arm suddenly began to emit a light.

And a figure of a woman appeared on the monitor. Her eyes obscured by the limit of the screen.

"...hello, human," The woman called him with a slightly distorted voice. "I'm Burroughs, a navigational AI."

...AI? The woman who called herself 'AI' continued, "I've acknowledged you as my user. It's good to meet you."

Flynn nodded, "A pleasure."

Then the screen changed into showing Commander Hope, with the words LIVE written on the upper right part of it.

"This is Hope speaking," He began, "I'm scrying on all of your positions through Burroughs. I see you're all in Naraku now. Let me explain your first training exercise."

"You must begin by learning the basics of combat through battle with demons," Hope lectured, "Fighting demons is a necessary skill for Samurai. Your task is to defeat a demon inside Naraku. Any demon will do."

Then Hope continued, "Burroughs, the sprite who dwells in that Gauntlet, will support you. That is all for now. You should commence your training at once."

Then the screen returned back into Burroughs.

"I can explain how my interface works. You want me to?"

Flynn nodded, "Just give me the basics. I'll figure out the rest along the way."

"Acknowledged," Burroughs then began to explain, "With my scanner, I am able to scan you and demons you will encounter, converting the armors and weapons you are using as numbers, and then output the calculations for you. To put it simply, you are able to see the 'parameters' you posses and the 'parameters' the demons you encounter posses."

"In addition, my scanner is able to read Mystic Scripts, map the areas you have explored, examine items or relics, and record demons we encounter so that I am able to record their strengths and weaknesses."

"Understood. I am counting on you then," Flynn nodded. The abilities Burroughs had, especially the ability to record demons' strengths and weaknesses sounded quite useful.

Then he opened the door and passed through it.

* * *

Flynn's eyes immediately narrowed as he spotted a strange shadow beyond the corridor.

Then the light on the gauntlet suddenly shone. A picture appeared, a picture of the corridor in Naraku. The mystic script on it said the place's name 'Naraku'.

"I guess this is the mapping system?"

"Indeed, Master," Burroughs answered him. "Be careful Master, I am sensing a demon ahead."

Flynn nodded, "I know. I have to defeat it right?"

Burroughs gave an affirmative, "Correct, Master. Oh, I almost forgot, Master Hope mentioned an important detail of this training exercise. I'll register this as a quest to 'Defeat a demon'."

"Quest?" Flynn questioned.

"It is basically my capability to record information that you have seen or heard. So that you are able to review what you have learned in case you forgot or you missed something. In this case, I am registering the quest as 'Training Exercise 1', with 'Defeat a demon' as its objective."

Flynn nodded, "That would be helpful. Thanks."

"Also, Master?" Burroughs called him.

"Yes, Burroughs?"

"It seems that a demon approached you while we're talking," Burroughs informed Flynn calmly.

Flynn sighed, and turned towards the demon. It was the shadow he saw beyond the corridor.

"A human... A human is here!" The demon shouted, annoyance entering his voice, "You never learn. You were a fool to venture into our nest of evil."

The demon was a human shaped being with swords and arrows all over its body. "I hope you are prepared to die at the hands of a demon!" The demon shouted as he swung his sword.

Flynn swung his sword towards the demon parrying it, but he could feel the demon's strength overpowering him, causing him to roll to the side, avoiding the slash.

"Master, it seems that this demon resist a physical attack and is quite powerful compared to you right now."

Flynn nodded, "I know. Do you have any information about this demon?"

"It is a Jaki race demon, Lham Dearg."

Immediately a vision entered Flynn's mind.

It was a man with scars all over his face. He was known as Skins, or so his mind supplied. Around 'Flynn' were Kenji and Kiyoharu.

_"Remember, knowing the identity of the demons we are facing is important in battle. Some demons possess the same strength, weakness or even personality as the one in their legends."_

Flynn avoided another sword swing. "...Lham Dearg. What is this demon based of?" Flynn asked Burroughs.

"Ly Erg, a demon who will challenge other in battle, usually found near the body of water. It is said that those who are challenged by it will die within a fortnight."

That didn't help much but... 'found near the body of water'. Perhaps his presence is related to water then. That means, if we eliminate the 'water', we could eliminate it.

Then another vision came, this time, it was a man on a wheelchair.

_"This is a message to all of you, chosen by the Demon Summoning Program. The Demon Summoning Program I created, possess one special ability. It can endow a human, demonic abilities."_

_"By analyzing and learning the demons' attacks. It could replicate the attack perfectly. However, to do this, it would require an amount of your stamina. And it could be dangerous should you try to replicate a powerful attack."_

And another vision of 'Skins'.

_"The common 'magics' that demons use are Agi, Bufu, Zan, Zio, Hama and Mudo. Agi is fire, Bufu is Ice, Zan is Wind, Zio is Thunder, Hama is Light, and Mudo is Dark. And if they ad 'Ma-' to the front, it becomes a wide area attack. and it could become stronger if there are words added at the end. I don't know their meanings, nor do I care. But this is important if you want to survive in this demon-infested land."_

"...Burroughs, can you replicate 'Bufu'?"

"Master? How did you know of-" Burroughs' voice conveyed her surprise. She had yet to inform Flynn of her full capabilities as she would like to see how far could the Samurai go without her assistance but this was a surprise.

"Just do it! We can talk later!" Flynn swung his gauntlet towards the demon.

"Roger that, _Bufu_," and ice spikes formed below the Lham Dearg, freezing it. Flynn then took the chance and cut the Lham Dearg into pieces.

"...that's one demon down," Flynn declared as he sheathed his sword.

"...Master, that was so impressive that I would swear it wasn't your first battle. ...how did you know of my capabilities, though?"

"An old man on a wheelchair told me," Flynn answered, half serious, half joking.

To his surprise, the Burroughs did not comment, instead she seemed thoughtful. "An old man did? Hmm... That is interesting..."

Then Hope appeared on the screen.

"This is Hope speaking. Flynn, you finished your task, I see. Well done, surviving that." Then Hope's voice became stern, "But it's too early to celebrate now. I have the details of your next task."

"You must learn the basics of communing with demons," Hope commanded, "A Samurai must know more than combat. At times, he must treaty with demons to recruit them to his side, and strengthen his forces."

"You must acquire demon allies. The types of demons don't matter," Hope declared, "Your mission is to recruit three demons to your party. That's all for now. Get back to your training."

Flynn nodded, "Understood." And the screen returned back to Burroughs.

"Master Flynn, do you want me to explain how you can talk to demons?"

Flynn nodded.

"Basically, Master, you have to negotiate with them. They will sometime ask you question, money or items. It is up to you how you will react, depending on how they feel after that, they might be friendly enough for you to recruit."

"...is it really that simple?" He was understandably skeptic. He couldn't imagine talking with demons to be that... easy.

Burroughs 'nodded', "Most of the 'weak' demons are simply 'parts' of their 'original'. They are simple, and seem to operate with a set number of personality. However, there are those who are 'special', they are complete embodiment of the 'original' and those demons are the ones who 'could not be recruited' normally."

Flynn processed the information, "So basically, there are 'normal demons' who I can recruit and are simple to understand. And 'special demons' who have 'real personality'?"

"That's right, Master. Also, I would like to explain about my capability that you have used in the previous battle, the 'Skill' command. Though I was surprised that you knew of it before I told you."

Flynn chuckled nervously, "What can you tell me of it?"

"Currently, I possess the basic skills of each elements, Agi, Bufu, Zan, and Zio. I do not believe I need to explain what each of them does, do I?"

"No need, continue."

"To learn a higher leveled or other skills that is not within my memory, I must observe demons using that skill multiple times, or having a demon with that skill share their 'data' to the 'program'."

Flynn nodded but then he noticed a word that Burroughs used, a word unfamiliar, and yet, familiar to him.

"Program? Burroughs, are you talking about Demon Summoning Program?"

Burroughs smile widened, "Absolutely correct, Demon Summoning Program is one of the program that exist inside the gauntlet you wear. Again, I must question your ability to 'know' what I haven't tell you."

Flynn gave a shrug, it's not like Burroughs can tell anyone, "I have these... 'visions' sometimes. Showing unfamiliar places and people. When I fought the demon just now, I saw a man sitting on a wheelchair. He told me about the Demon Summoning Program."

Burroughs gave a nod, "That sounds interesting, perhaps it's a more powerful form of déjà vu?"

"Dei- what?" Flynn's eyebrow rose.

"déjà vu is phenomenon of 'feeling' that you have experienced something you have not. Some believed that déjà vu are 'residual memories' from your 'past life' before your 'reincarnation'."

Hearing many unfamiliar words, Flynn came to a conclusion, "...I'll look for a bookstore after this."

Burroughs chuckled, "I'll be glad to answer questions you might have, Master. Though for now, I advise you to complete your mission."

"Ah, that's right," Flynn looked around them but found no trace of demons. "I'll have to search deeper, I suppose."

After walking a bit further, he saw a door, he could hear voices from inside. He opened it and was met by Isabeau talking with two other Samurai.

* * *

"Oh, Flynn? I was discussing with our seniors of our duty as a Samurai."

One of the Samurai nodded, "That's right. Listen kid, basically, there are two main duties we have to do. One is suppressing the demons within Naraku, to ensure they do not see the light of the day."

The second Samurai continued, "The other is searching for Mystic Relics. You see, within Naraku there are mystical objects known as 'relics' that cannot be found aboveground. We know almost nothing about what they really are but the monastery is paying us for each Mystic Relics we found and gave to them. You can give the relics to the blacksmith, and they'll give you the money."

Listening to this, Flynn nodded, "Basically, slay demons, gather relics. Sounds quite simple."

The first samurai grinned, "Well, sometimes you'll get called into missions such as patrolling the area or investigating strange phenomenon. But since you guys are still prentices, I doubt you'll get those missions for now."

"I see, thank you for your assistance. Isabeau, did you see Jonathan and Walter?"

Isabeau shook her head, "They are probably deeper within Naraku."

"Alright, I'll see you later then," Flynn bowed to the two seniors and left the room.

* * *

As Flynn continued his path, he saw another door, but this time, it was locked. Beside it was a board.

'Only Samurai who have obtained this door's key have leave to pass through.'

"I assume that this leads to somewhere dangerous, or important, then?"

Burroughs nodded, "According to my information, behind this door lies a shortcut to the deeper part of Naraku."

Flynn nodded in understanding but then tensed as he sensed something approaching him.

He turned and raised his sword. It was a blue half-humanoid half-horse being. Its hands and legs were 'horse' but it stood like a human. On its shoulders were two horses that seemed to act as its heads.

"This is a Yoma Centaur, Master," Burroughs informed him.

He recalled his mission and called out to the demon, "Good day, my name is Flynn."

"Ahh, 'tis thee, Flynn."

Flynn blinked, what is with this demon?

"Thou art quite a brazen fellow, to have demon acquaintances. One can smell the presence of a Great Angel around you."

Demon acquaintances? Great Angel? Only one person came to his mind, the Scribe.

By the by, it seemed that this demon is friendly enough.

"...right, anyway, do you mind if I ask you to join me?"

The Centaur seemed to think for a moment, "...very well. 'Tis a favor. I am Yoma Centaur. I am at thy service."

...what a strange way of speaking, this demon has. The demon suddenly disappeared, entering the gauntlet he possess.

"...so that's how a demon joins you?" Flynn asked Burroughs.

"Indeed, though usually it's not that easy. You got lucky this time, I believe."

Flynn nodded, "I just need to convince two more demons to join me, right?"

"Correct, Master Flynn."

"Then, let's move on."

* * *

After walking a distance away, he found another room, similar to where he saw Isabeau.

Inside was... Walter arguing with Navarre.

"...excuse me."

Flynn left without looking back. He would rather not be dragged into their arguments.

* * *

Surprisingly, finding two other demons were quite simple. He recruited a Beast Gryphon and a Fairy Napaea to his party.

The recruitments were quite... eventful. The Gryphon asked him to extend his hand, and as he did, it attacked him. Then it said that it is hungry. Flynn could still remember what he said to it.

"Eat yourself, then." It was annoyance that made him answer that. But then...

"ME, MADE OF FLESH AND BLOOD... IF ME ATE MYSELF, ME WILL BE FULL FOREVER!" Just like that, the demon was delighted enough to join him.

"...crazy demon..." Was all Flynn could say.

And the other... well, to be honest, it was a... series of unfortunate events.

While he was trying to recruit other demons, Burroughs chimed in.

"Why don't you recruit a demon with healing ability, Master Flynn? If I recall, a race of Fairy wander around Naraku."

Of course, a demon with healing ability would be useful but he didn't know where to look for a demon with such ability. And so, he explored the area countless times. Fighting many demons.

When he met Jonathan, "...Flynn? Why are you so out of breath?"

"...I... fought about twenty demons... Looking for one with healing ability..."

And the cruelest answer came from Jonathan, "I saw a fairy near the entrance to Naraku. She was able to heal her ally I believe."

"...you mean I spent hours here for nothing?" Flynn questioned Jonathan.

"Unfortunately, it seems that way."

Frustrated, Flynn ran towards the entrance to Naraku and...

"You're the human, Flynn, right?" A female demon with colorful wings asked him.

When Flynn nodded, she continued, "You're a familiar face by now, why don't you become a demon already? I mean, no humans fought as long as you in Naraku. We call you a Kishin you know."

...Kishin? Burroughs answered his unspoken question, "Kishin, or Fury, is a clan of demons known for their penchant of battles. They seek battles against strong opponents and are uncontrollable most of the time."

...Flynn could not decide whether to shout in annoyance or sighed in despair, not even his first day here, and he was already famous, among the demons that is.

Then Burroughs informed him a crucial information, "Master, that is Fairy Napaea, a support demon."

Hearing that, Flynn regained some of his energy, he was about to ask her to join his squad but then...

"...seems like you're tired," Napaea commented as she saw Flynn fell to the ground. "Well, you did gave me and my friends a good show. So here you go, _Dia_!"

Instantly, Flynn felt his exhaustion decrease, "Thanks..." He said to the fairy.

The Napaea waved her arms, "Don't mind, you're interesting. No other human tried to search for us Fairy as hard as you did."

"...you know I was searching for Fairies?"

Napaea grinned, "Don't underestimate the Fairy Intelligence Network! Anyway, be grateful! I decided to join you."

As Napaea entered the gauntlet, Flynn regained his strength and shouted, "Finally!"

"...quite an enthusiasm you have there," Hope's face appeared from the gauntlet.

"Sir Hope!" Flynn saluted.

"So, you have _finally_ completed the quest, it took you a while. The rest of the prentices completed it quickly."

Flynn bowed his head, embarrassed.

"Don't worry. Jonathan informed of your side-quest looking for fairies. I must admit, that was an interesting point. All prentices should have searched for a support demon in their team. Aid of a healer is important as you continue your duties as a Samurai."

Flynn nodded, "Thank you, sir."

"However, the fact remains that you were late. You should be aware that your tardiness could cost the team their valuable time. Fortunately for you, most of your teammates decided to use the time you _gave_ them to train themselves and their demons. So it was not a complete waste."

He could say nothing to that.

Then Hope continued, "Your next task, is to learn the basics of exploring labyrinths. A solid grasp of your surroundings is necessary for a samurai."

Flynn listened to Hope words and found himself nodding. While he fought the demons here, he was almost caught unaware by demons who suddenly appeared from between the cracks in Naraku.

...however, thanks to that demon, he managed to find a small path which leads to strange items, which Burroughs identified as Mystic Relics.

"I have hidden a certain item of value somewhere in Naraku. Your task is to find and retrieve it."

Sounds simple enough, Flynn thought.

"Moreover, for this exercise, you will be competing against each other. As soon as one of you acquires the item of value, the exercise will end. That is all."

When Hope disappeared from his screen, Burroughs appeared.

"Shall we begin then, Mas- Kishin?"

"Don't call me that!" Flynn shouted, exasperated.

"I'm sorry then, Master Kishin."

"Don't combine it!"

* * *

"I don't think I saw anything valuable while I was wandering around here. So Sir Hope might have hidden the item on the floor below."

With that in mind, Flynn decided to walk down the stairs, to the second floor of Naraku.

"This is the 2nd Stratum of Naraku, Kishin," Burroughs informed him.

"...and now you aren't even adding 'Master' to it. ...I give up."

The AI chuckled, "My apologies Master. Your reaction was amusing."

And so, Flynn began exploring the '2nd Stratum'. While he was walking, he heard a scream.

He ran towards the scream, entering a rather wide room.

"...Navarre?" Flynn questioned as he saw the Luxuror on the ground.

"Help!" Navarre shouted, pointing towards something above them. Flynn raised his head and his eyes narrowed immediately.

Countless demons flew around them. A specter covered in blue flames along with their horses.

"Master, that is the Night clan demons, Wild Hunt. However, it seems that there is a whole horde of them. However, according to my information, they shouldn't be here."

One of the Wild Hunt spoke, "You... the human covered with stench of battle..."

"He means you, Master Kishin," Burroughs cheerfully informed him.

"...be quiet for a moment, Burroughs."

"We... come with invitation..." Another spoke.

"Join us... Join the Hunt..." And yet another.

"Aren't you glad, Master? The Legendary Wild Hunt offered you a place among them," Burroughs did not lose her smile at all. If anything, it gained a teasing edge.

Flynn ignored the remark, "Burroughs, information about Wild Hunt," He commanded as he summoned his demons, Centaur, Gryphon and Napaea.

"An army of ghouls, said to be dead hunters or famous warriors. They travel through the skies and land in an endless hunt. It is said that a Deity lead them through their hunt."

"Anything that can tell us about their weakness?" He questioned the AI, "Centaur, try to use Bufu, Gyphon, fly around them and attack if you spot a chance. Napaea, stand back and heal if necessary!"

As the demons moved to their formation, Burroughs answered, "No, unfortunately, there is nothing. However..."

"Yes?" Flynn asked as he parried a lance thrust sent by one of the Wild Hunt, he noted that bufu was not effective against the Wild Hunt, "Centaur, attack them with your physical strength. Ice is ineffective!"

The Centaur neighed in agreement and began fighting the Wild Hunts with its arm-legs.

Then Flynn saw one of the Wild Hunt's arrow embedding themselves on Gryphon's wings.

"Napaea, heal Gryphon!" He ordered as the Samurai positioned himself between the Wild Hunt and the wounded demon. Summoning Agi to attack them.

To his disappointment, Agi too, was ineffective. Though it harmed some of the Wild Hunt.

"Since there are so many of them, why not try blowing some away?" Burroughs suggested.

Flynn gave a nod, "Agreed, Napaea, Zan!" The fairy nodded as she finished healing Gryphon and Flynn threw his left arm forward.

Both Napaea and Flynn unleashed small tornadoes towards the Wild Hunt. Surprisingly, it worked, as some of them were blown away, and the Wild Hunts that were separated from the horde seemed to be at loss.

"I see," Burroughs noted, "As the Wild Hunt work as a group, being separated from 'the Hunt' would confuse them. After all, other than their 'Endless Hunt', a Wild Hunt is nothing more than a normal specter."

The 'lost' Hunts were easily dispatched by Gryphon and Centaur as Flynn and Napaea continued to shower them with the 'Force' spells.

Soon enough, all of the Wild Hunts were exterminated. Leaving a panting Flynn and his demons. Only then did Flynn noticed that Navarre was gone.

"Where is that guy?" Flynn wondered.

Burroughs shrugged, "He seemed to have escaped while we are fighting. He is the opposite of a Kishin Master."

"...Burroughs..." Flynn warned.

"Anyway, Master. I think I saw something above us. That's where the Wild Hunts came from."

Flynn examined the upper part of the room and saw a small hole. He ran towards it and jumped, using his hands to support himself as he hanged on the edge.

"Let's see..." He examined the small path. There was a chest, Flynn opened it without hesitation.

"A... ring?" Flynn wondered as he found what he could describe only as a 'Woman's Ring'.

"All prentices, this is Hope speaking," Suddenly Sir Hope called him using the gauntlet.

"Your training session has come to an end," Hope declared. And faces of his fellow prentices appeared.

"It would seem someone has beaten me to the finish line," Jonathan stated.

"Aww... I was so close, too..." Walter grumbled.

"A pity..." Isabeau sighed, "Navarre suddenly appeared before me, panicking. He claimed that he was about to be killed by demons. I had to take him aboveground since he won't stop trembling."

Hope nodded, "And for that, I thank you, Isabeau. From what we could gather, it seems that unexpected demons made an appearance in Naraku. I would like to hear your reports at the Aquila Plaza. I repeat, all prentices, return to Aquila Plaza at once."

As Hope cut the transmission, Flynn sighed.

"Such a troublesome battle..."

"I didn't expect to hear that from a Kishin."

"I'm a human!"

* * *

"So... you all came back alive," Hope nodded towards each of them.

"Commander, shall I assume that your order to return means someone has completed the quest?" Jonathan questioned Hope.

Navarre shivered, "How could it be? There are those monsters inside Naraku... those terrible wraiths..."

"Monsters?" Walter gave a deadpan look to Navarre, "Uh... we are Samurais, fighting demons is our job."

Hope ignored the two, "First place was Flynn."

"Oho!" Walter grinned, Flynn assumed that he was elated that a Casualry was the winner instead of... well, Navarre.

"I'll be needing that ring back, Flynn."

As Flynn handed the ring back to Hope, he noted a look of approval on Jonathan and Isabeau's face and a look of displeasure and a hint of amazement on Navarre's face.

"Tell me what you have encountered," Hope commanded.

Flynn nodded and told Hope of the horde of Wild Hunts that he had encountered. How he found their weakness when separated and used Zan to thin their numbers bit by bit.

By the end of his story, Hope gave a nod of approval, "It seems you've got the markings of a real Samurai," Hope praised.

Burroughs grinned, "My Master got praised by THE Commander Hope. Wait 'till I tell the other Burroughs. Oh, I can't forget to tell them about the Kishin too."

"Kishin?" Hope seemed alarmed, hearing the name of a dangerous clan of demons.

"...no, that was..." Flynn's words fell into deaf ears as Burroughs cheerfully answered.

"Since Master Flynn spent hours fighting demons while looking for a Fairy to be his team's healer. The demons in Naraku called him a Kishin."

Walter's grin widened, "Well... well... not even the first day and you've made a name for yourself. Way to go, Flynn!"

"Hm, it seems you have hidden reserves. I underestimated you," Isabeau commented.

"Alright then, today's training is over. Make sure that you all get enough rest." Hope saluted, and the prentices saluted back, "Dismissed."

After Hope left them, Navarre spoke, "...you there, Flynn."

Flynn's eyebrow rose, wondering what the Luxuror want.

"I'll deign to congratulate you, but I'd warn against getting a swelled head over this."

...not even a thanks? Flynn wondered if Navarre even heard of the word 'courtesy'.

"Navarre, I know you're disappointed, but let's not go casting false aspersions," Jonathan tried to stop his fellow Luxuror.

Navarre scoffed, "Indeed not... a Casualry isn't worth the headache."

"Pardon...!?" Walter glared hearing the words Navarre uttered.

"I won't soon forget today's humiliation," Navarre declared, "Now, if you'll all excuse me."

As Navarre left, there was an awkward silence.

"I have an idea," Jonathan spoke nervously, "Why don't we go up to the castle rooftop for a change of pace? The wind is quite bracing there."

Walter grinned, "Ah, now there's an idea, Jonathan! I'd been meaning to take in the view."

Isabeau shook her head, "Sorry, but I'll be retiring to my room."

Hearing her refusal, Walter frowned as Isabeau left, "What a priss. I'd wager she could don an iron helmet and you wouldn't notice the difference."

Flynn let out a chuckle imagining Isabeau with an iron helmet.

"Why don't you come too, Flynn? The rooftop view of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado is breathtaking," Jonathan asked with a smile, "Let me know when you feel up for it. I'll be waiting here."

Walter nodded, "Let's all go there together. I'll be fighting in Naraku until Mr. Kishin there feels up for it."

"...I will never live this down, won't I?" Flynn questioned no one in particular.

"You won't, don't worry. I'll make sure of it," Burroughs 'assured' him.

"That was rhetorical!" He shouted at the AI.

* * *

Flynn decided to explore the city before meeting up with Jonathan and Walter again.

First he traded the relics for money at the blacksmith. Then he moved towards the Mikado Castle area.

In the Samurai Station, he decided to ask one of the Samurai about the ring he found in his training mission.

One of the Samurai told him that Hope seemed to have left a lover in his home village back when he became a Samurai. Perhaps that ring was the woman's.

Then Flynn thought, _'Why would he leave his lover and become a Samurai?'_ No, better yet, _'Why can't a Samurai return to their home at all?'_

And then, his eyes were drawn to the Obelisk Plaza.

_'I wonder if the Scribe is there?'_ But then he recalled the presence around the Scribe, how oppressive and dangerous he is.

"I'd better not."

He decided to go to Jonathan.

* * *

"Hello there, Flynn. Do you feel like going to the rooftop now?" Jonathan asked him with a friendly smile.

"Yes," Flynn nodded, "We have to wait for Wal-"

Then Walter rushed towards them, panting, "I had a feeling you'd be game, Flynn. It appears I was right."

"You, a stalker?" Flynn questioned Walter jokingly.

"First a deviant, now a stalker? Why do I get nicknames like that when you get 'Kishin'?" Walter grinned. "We promised we'd all go together. There's no chance you're leaving me out of this!"

The three shared a chuckle and left to the rooftops.

* * *

"Oho...!" Walter and Flynn gasped in amazement. Jonathan smiled as he watched the two's reactions.

"Tis an unbroken view of the kingdom from here. I feel like a King," Walter commented.

Beyond them was the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, the buildings, the scenery, even the people could be seen, though they were quite small. He could see small villages in the distance. Even Kiccigiorgi could be seen, though it was but a small portion.

"It's been a string of surprises lately," Walter suddenly spoke, "First, we were suddenly told we were Samurai."

Then he sighed, "And then we're cast directly into battle with demons. I can scarcely catch my breath here."

"...is that not the fault of a certain someone who rushed back to Naraku instead of resting?" Flynn questioned with a grin.

Walter laughed, and Flynn continued, "Still, the existence of demons, that was the real shock."

Jonathan nodded, "I'm equally taken aback, I assure you. Demons? In our peaceful kingdom? I'd have scoffed at the notion."

"My father works at the Monastery, yet he never told me of such things," Jonathan told the two Casualries.

Walter grinned, "Well, I'm glad to be chosen. I didn't want to carry on the family trade out in the countryside anyway. I don't mind doing battle with demons, if that's the job. It's good sport!"

Then he confidently clenched his fist, "I think this Samurai routine suits me."

"I, too, feel honored to have been chosen as a Samurai," Jonathan added to Walter's words. "A Samurai's duty is to protect this kingdom and its people. It's a worthy endeavor."

"I hope to carry out my duties as a Samurai as long as I live. That this peace might last forever."

Flynn wondered if the two could be even more opposing. Walter became a Samurai, seeking for a change, living for himself. While Jonathan became a Samurai to preserve the status quo, living for others.

"What about you, Flynn?" His thoughts were snapped back to reality by Walter's questions.

Flynn thought for a minute, "I admit, I became a Samurai for a selfish reason. I want to find out more about myself. But since I passed the Rite, I suppose I will do my best as one of the Samurai of Mikado."

"To find out about yourself?" Jonathan questioned. "As in, your role in life?"

Walter grinned, "I can understand that."

Flynn nodded, "Something like that, yes."

There was a comfortable silence as each of them considered the reason why the others wanted to became a Samurai.

"Anyway... this view's amazing," Walter commented, "It's as if the whole Eastern Kingdom of Mikado is floating on the clouds."

Floating... on the clouds? It was just a simple comment but...

Lights flashed in front of him and Flynn saw another 'vision'.

A Giant, standing between the Creatures of Earth and Living Beings of Heaven. Forming a sphere of isolation.

The Creatures of Earth climbed on the Giant's back, building cities.

The Living Beings returned, attacking and driving the Creatures of Earth back under the Giant's body, taking over the 'land' as theirs.

The Living Beings and the mortals assisting them named the lan-

"-lynn!" He could hear Jonathan and Walter calling him.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that..." Flynn weakly apologized to the two. "I sometimes space out like that."

The two sighed in relief, "Let's hope you don't space out in a battle then," Walter joked.

Flynn laughed nervously, 'Too late about that.'

And then, the three enjoyed the view of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, their spirits filled with hopes and expectations.

When the sun set, they returned to their rooms.

* * *

At midnight...

Flynn saw the burning city once more.

"...we meet again."

"Walter?" Flynn questioned the shadow.

"You will help me this time, right?" 'Walter' asked, "You'll change this world with me, won't you?"

This time? Change the world?

Then light filled his vision.

* * *

He was in the desert once more.

"...wait right there."

"Jonathan, is that you?" Flynn asked. But just like Walter, the shadow did not react.

"I think you should come with me," 'Jonathan' told him, "For the sake of preserving the world..."

...what is wrong with them? What world?

Then he was sent away from the desert.

* * *

And this time, filling his sight was something new.

An abandoned city. A massive Angel and an Avatar of Death battling with their armies. The two fought without regards of the destruction they caused.

'He' stood on a cliff, a tall shadow standing behind him, the shadow's body made of metal, on its temple was a glowing sphere.

"My Lord, it is time. Make your decision," The shadow told 'him'. "Will you side with the Invaders from Heaven, or the Usurpers of Earth?"

"Neither," 'He' said, "I make my own path. I follow only my belief. Didn't I tell you that long ago, M**ak*do?"

The shadowed giant's name was unclear to him. Even though 'he' uttered it 'himself', he could not hear it.

"Then, you will raise your banner and rebel against both Heaven and Earth?" The shadow asked 'him'.

'He' turned 'his' head and smiled, "We won't stand and do nothing as those angels and demons ravage our city! We will fight and drive them back! Are you with me?!" 'He' shouted.

Numerous roar of agreements greeted 'his' words. Countless shadows stood behind 'him', mortals and demons.

"Let's go! Counter-Demon Force, advance!" 'He' roared as he leaped towards the battling giants, 'his' army following.


End file.
